Butterflies and secret kisses
by AkaneRedGirl
Summary: THIS IS A FANFIC FOR MAGICAL JxR! Jay and Aru have a project to do, Aru catches a butterfly and it's a beautiful moment. Rated T for alternate yaoi ending. I DO NOT OWN MAGICAL JxR!


Aru was waiting patiently, leaning nonchalantly against a mighty tree with an orange flavored sucker popped in his mouth. Jay had said to meet him in the park at about 3 and it was currently two minutes 'til. The brown haired wizard hadn't understood the urgency of the meeting (and still didn't), Jay hadn't told him, so he had came early.

Jay strode towards Aru from the gate to the park, carrying two blue textbooks with big yellow letters on the spines. Aru smiled radiantly in greeting to the other teenaged wizard and said cheerfully and nodding towards the textbooks and notebook, "Hey, what's up?"

"What's up?" Jay glared at him, "I knew you'd forget about the assignment for bio, at least I came prepared," the silver haired boy said as he knelt down and set the books on the lush grass in the shade of the tree. The park was empty except for them.

Jay held a textbook out to Aru who slid his back down the tree to the ground at smiled at the other boy blankly. Jay scowled, "Don't you ever pay attention? Why am I always partnered with the idiot?" Aru looked on the brink of tears with that sad puppy dog eyed expression, the same expression he wore whenever Jay said something mean to him, the same expression that tugged at the silver haired boy's not-quite-frozen heart.

Jay scowled at the ground, knowing he'd given in to those puppy dog eyes by letting up on him, "We have to do a project on the life cycle of a butterfly." Aru brightened up again and Jay thought, _This should be simple enough_.

That turned out to be untrue.

It was going well at first, they had written almost a full paragraph (a personal best for Jay when he was forced to work on projects with Aru that included writing) when the brown haired boy's attention started to slip.

He attempted to draw a butterfly to attach to their poster (it was a rather pathetic drawing, Aru had almost no artistic talent) but had drawn it on the same page as their paragraph and it was almost overlapping, some of the words reached down to what may have been a wing. Jay scolded him again, and then said that they'd be typing it later anyways when Aru looked at him with the puppy dog eyes. The silver haired boy began to jot down more information while mumbling under his breath, something about a waste of paper.

Aru dug into his pockets looking for more sweet treats as he spit the stick of the sucker into the grass. He found a small bag of sugary gumdrops at the bottom of his coat pocket and happily began popping them into his mouth, savoring the taste of each individual candy. The cheery young wizard offered a purple gumdrop to the other boy who took it hesitantly and quickly popped it into his mouth. The gooey candy stuck to his teeth and the roof of his mouth and Jay didn't care much for artificial grape flavoring either. Aru smiled at Jay happily as he worked, chewing on his own orange gumdrop.

As Jay worked, Aru watched a butterfly flutter past them then got up abruptly, sprinting after the small winged insect. Jay began to stand up and shouted at Aru, "Get back here! We still have to finish! Aru!"

Aru ignored the silver haired boy's cries; he was completely concentrated on catching that butterfly which landed on a pink lily in the shade of another large tree. The brown haired boy snatched the insect into his hands as Jay ran up behind him, huffing air quickly in and out of his lungs. Aru whirled around to face the other boy and smiled triumphantly, holding out his fists in front of him.

"Look!" he whispered excitedly as he slowly opened his fists. Jay opened his mouth to scold Aru yet again, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw it. The butterfly gently moved its wings up and down, perfectly content in Aru's hands. The wings were outlined in black then faded into dark blue then bright, electric blue. There were lines of black scatted chaotically about the surface of the insect's fragile wings and its antennae arced gracefully up to the cloudless blue sky.

The young wizards stared at the creature, one in awe of its beauty and the other in pride for catching it. The butterfly took flight from Aru's palms, its wings brushing against his skin like a light kiss. It flew directly into the sun and both of the boys gazed up at it, smiling softly. A few seconds later the butterfly was out of sight and Aru tugged at Jay's sleeve, "Let's go finish the project." Jay turned from the sky, trying to regain his composure so Aru wouldn't see that he had been moved at the sight of the butterfly, "Yeah, let's go."

ALTERNATE YOAI ENDING!

Jay turned form the sky, light showing in his icy blue eyes, and looked at Aru with an expression that he pretended to have dreamt up the very few times he had seen it. Jay said, uncharacteristically, "I don't really feel like finishing right now…" He slowly leaned towards the brown haired boy, passion and desire gleaming in his unguarded eyes. Aru pressed his back into the tree and a blush took over his face as Jay pressed against him.

The brown haired boy closed his eyes and felt soft lips brush against his cheek then press into his lips. Aru kissed him back and entwined his fingers in the other boy's long silver hair. With their tongues, they explored inside each other's mouths and the kiss grew more passionate and hungry with each passing second that felt like an eternity.

Jay put his hands on the brown haired boy's hips and trailed more hungry kisses down his neck. Aru lifted his head and held the other boy tighter as Jay kissed, and gently bit, Aru's collarbone. The brown haired boy detangled his hands from the other boy's hair and inched them under the silver haired boy's shirt. Jay pressed him against the tree harder, trapping Aru's hands just below his ribs and pressed his mouth to Aru's again.

Aru could taste a bit of the grape flavoring in Jay's mouth and knew that he would soon pull away as laughter reached their ears. The brown haired boy pressed his face to the other boy's as he began to pull away. Jay looked away from him and put his mask of indifference back on. Aru was sad, but he knew that he wouldn't get what he wanted this time…

But he could always look forward to next time.


End file.
